Light Blink
by ServerK
Summary: ¿Qué harías al ver a una persona completamente despojada de toda dignidad? ¿La dejarías tirada? Claro que no... Para Light era más fácil matar a los culpables. "Puede que vaya en silla de ruedas, pero mejor cuida tus espaldas... Y no enfades a la luz." (Resubido)
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: Día

Light's POV

Otro día aburrido como los demás. No hay nada que hacer en este estúpido lugar en esta maldita silla de ruedas...

Ahora mismo me encuentro en un hospital; concretamente en la habitación 203.

Mi día a día se basa en dar vueltas por la estrecha sala sin hacer nada. Hace por lo menos una semana que no me dejan salir por un "incidente" ocurrido hace unas 2 semanas, calificado por los psiquiatras como "un caso perdido". Solo que ese "caso perdido" no soy yo.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Me encontraba caminando -cuando aún podía caminar...- por las calles de Japón tranquilamente. Sólo iba de paseo. Sólo eso...

Todo pasó rapidísimo. Azotea. Caída. Sangre... Y así acabé sin ser yo la que caía.

Explicándolo con detalles: en ese mismo momento pasaba por debajo de uno de los edificios de esa calle. No era nada fuera de lo común, hasta que una sombra cayó a toda velocidad a mi lado -se notaba que era de una persona- y, sin dejarme tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, mi ropa se llenó de sangre hasta arriba.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Probablemente parecerá que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero más tarde me acabó involucrando. Esa persona. La que cayó desde esa azotea, se aloja en este hospital. Justo en la habitación 202. A mi lado.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

No entendía lo que pasaba y, poco más tarde, mis padres me llevaron al psicólogo porque no me sacaba de la cabeza esa horrible imagen. Bueno, pues no sirvió de nada. Y para colmo, mi padre, junto con mi madre, se debían ir por asuntos de trabajo, dejándome completamente sola.

Dejé de asistir al instituto por miedo y me empecé a volver paranoica. Pensaba que algo así le podría ocurrir a las personas que quiero; incluso a las que no me gustan.

Un día decidí salir a la calle a convencerme de que nada de eso me ocurriría.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Caminaba con miedo y las piernas me temblaban ligeramente, aparte de una sensación horrible de mareo y náuseas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegué a la calle donde ocurrió todo. No podía despegar la vista del lugar de la caída, recordándome el suceso.

Yo seguía mirando ese maldito lugar, completamente rodeado de cintas policiales y la marca del cuerpo pintada en el suelo. En ese instante una sombra surgió detrás de mí, susurrándome al oído una frase que jamás olvidaré:

" _Cuando el cordero sabe demasiado... El lobo lo devora."_

Sólo pude sentir un dolor agudo en mis piernas antes de caer desmayada.

Una vez en la habitación del hospital, cuando logré despertar, me encontraba en una de las camillas. La sala era toda blanca, y yo, tenía puesta una mascarilla de oxígeno -me dijeron que del miedo de lo sucedido, había perdido mucho oxígeno- y sólo alcanzaba a ver máquinas para el pulso, la tensión, etc. Intenté levantarme, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Oí los pasos de los doctores acercarse, para luego abrir la puerta lentamente, intentando no despertarme. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente, esperaron un tiempo y me lo dijeron:

\- Lo sentimos mucho, pero... Me temo que no podrás volver a caminar. A causa de una fractura en los gemelos, tus piernas se han inutilizado. Lo siento, de veras...

La noticia no me afectó tanto. De alguna forma, ya me lo esperaba. Poco más tarde se fueron.

Me las arreglé para coger la silla de ruedas a mi lado y montarme en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: Tragedia

Light's POV

(El flashback sigue aquí.)

Con la silla de ruedas di un par de vueltas por el hospital. Cuando me volvía a mi habitación oí una conversación entre los psicólogos que me atendieron en la de al lado. La 202.

\- No sé ni para qué lo intentamos. No tiene caso.

\- Además, después de todo el esfuerzo, no reaccionará. _Está muerto por dentro._

\- Por mucho que lo intentamos, el índice de intentos de suicidio no baja.

\- Es un caso perdido.

 _Qué cruel... ¿Por qué se rinden...?_

 _¿Así es la gente realmente...?_

 _¿Así es como cuidan a otras personas, dejándolos solos...?_

" _No tiene caso..." ¿No se arrepienten de ello...? ¿Y su familia? ¿Y sus seres queridos?_

 _Con que así es el ser humano, ¿eh?_

 _Personas así no merecen existir..._

Entonces noté que iban a salir y me metí corriendo en mi habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta con sigilo. Cuando esos dos –desgraciados- se fueron, aproveché y entré allí.

Allí era todo mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba. Me di cuenta de que era una de esas salas "especiales" -así es como las llaman las enfermeras a las habitaciones para dementes-.

Estaba completamente vacía. Solamente había una pequeña televisión y una cama ya desgastada por el paso del tiempo. En una esquina se encontraba un chico más o menos de mi edad, abrazándose las piernas en posición fetal. Sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de cortes... Probablemente de intentos fallidos de suicidio. Estaba realmente delgado. Nunca había visto nada así. Era horrible, ¿y aun así pretendían abandonarlo? No merecen vivir.

Me fijé un poco mejor y vi, aparte de los cortes, moretones, por todas partes de su cuerpo...

La ira recorrió todo mi cuerpo en un escalofrío.

 _¿Si esto es un hospital... por qué no hay nadie que lo ayude?_

 _¿Acaso les da igual...?_

 _Si eso es así... Yo misma me encargaré de él._

 _Me recuerda demasiado a alguien..._

 _Se lo prometí. Que no dejaría tirado a alguien que lo necesitara._

Pensé en acercarme para hablar con él, pero me di cuenta de que estaba dormido, con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. ¿Una pesadilla, tal vez? Vi unos papeles sobre el escritorio que había en una sala, tras un cristal. Abrí la puerta que accedía a la sala y los empecé a leer:

 _Nombre: Nathan Swift_

 _Edad: 14_

 _Sexo: Hombre_

 _Centro escolar: Raimon_

 _Tipo de sangre: A+_

 _Antecedentes: Acoso escolar de alta gravedad._

 _Violación y posible abuso de sus tíos y/o padres._

 _Múltiples intentos de suicidio._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Convivencia

Light's POV

Pensaba que eso sólo ocurría en películas... Qué necia he sido... No lo conozco de nada, pero... Quiero ayudarlo. No. _Debo_ ayudarlo. Porque te lo prometí... Hermanita.

Ya que ellos se han rendido es mi turno. Por fin cumpliré mi promesa. No te decepcionaré. _Lo juro._

En fin... Voy a hablar con mi doctora, es muy agradable y ella me comprenderá. Salgo de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y llego al despacho donde trabaja. Es una mujer de unos 36-40 años, pero se conserva bien; es morena con el pelo recogido en un moño alto y de ojos de un tono verde oscuro. Su nombre es Arlette.

 _\- Hola... ¿Hay alguien?_

\- ¿Ah? Oh, eres tú, Light. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

 _\- Pues venía por el chico de la habitación 202... Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre él._

\- Ehmm... Lo siento, Light, pero me temo que es información un tanto... Confidencial.

 _\- Pero..._

En ese momento un hombre de unos 50 años abre la puerta. Es castaño de ojos negros con unas facciones faciales severas.

\- Arlette, los psicólogos ya han diagnosticado el estado del paciente 202.

\- (Me mira con preocupación) ¿Y qué han dicho?

\- Que es un caso perdido. Que no tiene caso que sigamos con el tratamiento.

 _\- ¡Será una broma! ¡No pueden dejarlo así!_

\- Tú... Eres Light de la habitación 203, ¿cierto?

 _\- Lo sabe perfectamente. ¡¿Por qué quieren dejar el tratamiento?!_

\- Simplemente porque no tiene remedio. Ese chico está trastornado.

 _\- ¡¿Y?! ¡Precisamente por eso deberían hacer algo!_

\- Escucha niña, esto no es un juego. No podemos perder más tiempo cuando hay más gente que necesita tratamiento urgente, así que no te metas.

 _\- ¡Escuche, usted no tiene derecho a decidir eso! ¡NO PUEDE DEJARLO COMO HICIERON CON MI HERMANA!_

\- Entonces haremos algo. Ninguno de los doctores aquí presentes ha logrado hacer que hable; si tú lo consigues en una semana seguiremos con el tratamiento necesario.

 _\- ¿Y si no lo consigo?_

\- Ya pensaremos en ello. Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti; hay que organizar muchas más cosas de las que crees. Empezarás mañana.

 _\- Como sea..._

Dicho esto se marcha molesto del despacho y miro a Arlette, quien me mira sorprendida por mi comportamiento. Bueno... Normalmente soy muy tranquila, así que es comprensible.

\- ¿De verdad lo intentarás?"

 _\- Claro. Pienso hacer que se trague sus palabras._

\- En ese caso, buena suerte. Te aviso de que no te será fácil, pero aunque se complique o te agobies, no te rindas... ¡Ánimo!

 _\- Tranquila, no lo haré. Juré que nunca dejaría tirado a alguien que lo necesitara, y no va a ser justo ahora cuando rompa esa promesa._


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4: Emociones

Light's POV

Vale, empiezo mañana. No pasa nada, sólo tengo que hacer que hable un poco, aunque parece algo difícil... Por el camino paso por una habitación con la puerta entreabierta y no puedo evitar mirar un poco adentro a ver qué hay. Puedo ver a una niña más pequeña que yo. Parece dormida... Leo el nombre escrito en la puerta: "187, Julia Blaze"

 _Qué pena, una niña tan pequeña..._

 _¿Qué le habrá pasado...?_

Sigo avanzando como puedo en esta "maravillosa"silla de ruedas (Nótese la ironía)

Por fin llego a mi habitación y miro el reloj. Son las 20:32. Dentro de poco me iré a dormir.

(…...)

Ya es por la mañana. Hoy me toca intentar por primera vez hablar con él...

A partir de ahora, todo lo que pase lo escribiré en un diario, para tomar apuntes.

Me dirijo a la habitación 202. -el camino no es muy largo- Entro sin hacer mucho ruido y le veo mirando la televisión sin mucho interés. -como para tenerlo...- Entonces se da cuenta de mi presencia y se echa un poco hacia atrás.

\- ... -

 _\- Esto... M-Me llamo Light Blink... *¿Y ahora, qué?_ _ *****_

\- ... -

 _\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas...?_

\- ... -

 _\- Vale... No tienes ganas de hablar... (Pruebo a acercarme un poco más)_

\- (Se aleja más) - … -

 _\- Hey, no voy a hacerte nada... Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, ¿vale?_

\- ... - ¿Amigos...?

 _\- (Sonrío tiernamente) ¡Claro! Ya verás que es muy divertido._

\- ¿Por qué...?

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que por qué?_

\- Nadie quiere ser mi amigo... ¿Por qué tú sí?

 _\- Ah... Esto... Digamos que me recuerdas mucho a alguien._

\- ... -

 _\- *Esto es difícil...*- ¿Y bien? ¿Serás mi amigo?_

\- Yo...

JUSTO en ese momento entra un chico moreno con una banda naranja en la cabeza, de ojos café.

 _\- -OH, VENGA YA- ¿Y tú quién eres?_

\- Esto... Jeje, creo que me he perdido... (Rascándose la cabeza y riéndose nerviosamente) ¿Podrías decirme dónde ha ido un chico llamado Axel Blaze?

 _\- No lo s- *Julia Blaze...* En la habitación 187, a la izquierda._

\- ¡Gracias!

Se va.

Genial, ahora que ya casi lo tenía... Le miro. Se ve intranquilo. ¡ARGH! ¡OTRA VEZ DE CERO!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5: Ataque

Light's POV

Al final decido dejar la charla para mañana, no estoy de humor como para seguir intentándolo de nuevo...

Sigo avanzando en la silla de ruedas, soltando insultos y maldiciones por lo bajo, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del hospital, donde se encontraba Arlette, tras el mostrador. Cómo echo de menos poder salir a la calle...

 _\- Hola, Arlette. ¿Qué haces?_

\- ¿Eh? Oh, Light. Nada fuera de lo común- Me sonríe- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿No deberías estar intentando-?

 _\- Sí, pero de repente entró un chico y tengo que empezar de cero._

\- ¡Qué mala suerte...! ¿Y cuánto habías avanzado?

 _\- *Mierda...*- Eehhh... Bueno, no mucho, pero al menos pude hablar sola un rato hasta que me contestó -Río nerviosamente- ¡Pero el caso es que al menos progresé algo!_

\- Entonces... ¿Conseguiste que te dijera algo?

 _\- Sí, bueno, sólo un poco._

\- ¡Eso es genial! Hasta ahora, nadie lo había conseguido. Igual deberías ir a hablar con Louis -el tipo de la otra vez- para informarle de tus progresos. ¡Ánimo!

 _\- Argh... -Pongo cara de asco- Ahora voy..._

Y me alejo de allí a paso de abuelita, sin ganas de hablar con ESE hipócrita degenerado. -bueno, gracias a él he aprendido un montón de insultos nuevos que se me ocurrieron por las ganas que tenía de estrangularle…

Por fin llego a su despacho, después de chocarme con TODAS, y digo TODAS las enfermeras del edificio por ir distraída pensando en qué leches le voy a decir. Llamo a la puerta de la sala y entro de mala gana.

 _\- Hola, he venido para informarle de los progresos con el paciente. -Dios, se me ha pegado la forma de hablar del hospital_

\- ¿Progresos? Es imposible que TÚ hayas progresado nada en tan poco tiempo con ese chico. Ahora vete y tráeme progresos de verdad.

 _\- Son de verdad -¿Pero quién se ha creído?- Y creo que no conseguíais nada porque probablemente, a toda esa gente a las que le habéis mandado, le daba igual el que se recupere o no._

\- Mira, niña, ya te lo he dicho antes; es un caso perdido. Y dudo mucho que a una persona a la que acabamos de trasladar aquí, le importe más lo que le pase que a un profesional en estos temas.

 _\- NO ES UN CASO PERDIDO. VOSOTROS lo habéis calificado así. Además, me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo lleváis intentándolo._

\- *Grrr... Me está empezando a tocar las narices...* A ti eso no te importa... A ver, si lo que quieres es información confidencial, te diré una cosa:

 _Tenemos órdenes bien estrictas sobre no curarle. Así que no intentes meterte en asuntos ajenos._

 _\- ¡MUÉRASE!- Me voy del despacho pegando un portazo._

¡¿Cómo que órdenes?! ¿¡Se pude saber qué clase de estupidez es esa!?

Tenemos órdenes bien estrictas sobre no curarle. ¡¿Quién demonios pude decir algo así como si nada?! Ahora sí... Ahora sí que no voy a aguantar más esto.

Pienso destapar todo este asunto, COMO SEA.

 _ **Cuando el cordero sabe demasiado... El lobo lo devora.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6: Error

Light's POV

Vale... ¿Por dónde empiezo? Quiero averiguar quién es la persona detrás de todo esto, pero...

Supongo que lo mejor es empezar por salir de este hospital. Además ya estoy mucho mejor y ya puedo ir al instituto.

Pero, claro, primero tengo que preguntárselo a Arlette, así que voy a la entrada del hospital a verla.

 _\- Hey, Arlette, quería preguntarte... ¿No estoy ya lo suficientemente bien como para poder ir al instituto?_

\- Esto... Bueno, en teoría sí, pero... Para ello tus padres deberían autorizarlo y luego, darte de alta. Y aun así, deberás llevar la silla de ruedas tú sola.

 _\- ¿Y no hay otra forma?_

\- Bueno, pueden autorizarlo tus tutores.

 _\- Pongo cara de; ¿en serio?- Quiero decir que si no puedo saltarme todo eso de alguna forma..._

\- Pues creo que no, lo siento.

 _\- Oh, venga... ¡Será sólo esta vez...!- Pongo la cara de perrito abandonado- Porfaaa..._

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Sabes en qué lío me metería? Y tú también, claro.

 _\- ¡Por favor! ¡Y no te pido nada más en todo el año!_

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no!

 _\- Entonces le tendré que decir_ _ **eso**_ _al jefe..._

\- ¿Ah...? No serás capaz.

 _\- Tú pruébame._

\- Ufff... Está bien. Tú sólo no digas nada, ¿eh?- Le asiento sonriendo-

 _\- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- Le grito mientras salgo a toda velocidad de allí_

\- Uff... He logrado salir por los pelos, pero lo he conseguido. Eso es lo que cuenta.

Bien, primer objetivo; ir al Raimon. Nathan tiene la misma edad que yo, así que debería ir a segundo de la ESO...

Después de unos minutos mirando las calles, llego al Raimon. -es enorme...- En la entrada hay una valla muy alta de barras de metal. Me quedo mirándola, pensando en cómo voy a entrar allí, hasta que un señor, ya mayor, vestido con un mono de trabajo y una gorra del mismo color me abre la verja.

\- Vamos, pasa, ¿no te irás a quedar ahí...?

 _\- Ehmm... Sí, gracias. -¿Se cree que estudio aquí?-_

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

 _\- Nada importante.- Veo al chico que irrumpió en el hospital el otro día- Oiga... ¿Me podría decir quién es ese chico?_

\- Es Mark Evans, el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Si le buscas, estará en el campo de fútbol más allá de aquel edificio.

 _\- Muchas gracias - Me voy hacia el campo de fútbol-._

Tal vez él sepa algo... Cuando llego, veo a un montón de personas mirando los entrenamientos del club. Consigo abrirme paso entre ellos -ir en silla de ruedas ayuda bastante- y ver al chico de la otra vez; juega de portero.

 _\- ¿Tú eres Mark Evans, verdad?_

\- Se da la vuelta- ¿Eh? Sí soy yo, ¿por?- ¿Tú no eres la chica del hospital?

 _\- Sí. Vas a segundo curso, ¿verdad?_

\- Pues sí...

 _\- Entonces quisiera preguntarte algo..._


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7: Horror (parte 1)

Light's POV

- _¿Tú conocías a un chico llamado Nathan Swift?_

\- Eh... No, la verdad es que no-Sé que me está mintiendo-.

 _\- Entiendo... Gracias, de todas formas._

\- Pues nada, adiós.

Rápidamente me voy de allí. Cuando me he alejado lo suficiente, el equipo sigue entrenando como si nada hubiera pasado.

No suelo rendirme fácilmente, pero cuando vi el tono con el que me habló, preferí no seguir intentándolo. Lo malo es que ahora no sé qué hacer, así que me iré a dar un paseo para refrescarme las ideas.

Pasa un rato, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, no hago más que dar vueltas en un parque cerca del hospital. Salgo del parque y me dirijo al barrio de tiendas.

Llego allí y me dedico a ir mirando a la gente que pasa, cuando una especie de ave negra -bastante grande- pasa por encima de mí. Agudizo la vista y la veo más detalladamente; parecía una persona, pero con alas. Se va volando hacia la torre de metal. Le sigo lo más rápido que puedo, -maldita silla de ruedas...- hasta llegar allí y esconderme tras un árbol.

No me podía creer lo que veía; era un chico -también de mi edad- de pelo azul marino y ojos dorados, pero dos alas de murciélago, negras como la noche salían de su espalda.

Miro fijamente cómo aterrizaba a sólo unos metros de mí, levantando el polvo de la tierra a su alrededor. Es extraño, la zona de la torre está completamente vacía... O eso parece. Simplemente me quedo embobada mirándole, ¡como para no hacerlo..! Quiero decir... No se ve todos los días a una persona/demonio/lo-que-sea. Sólo consigo salir de mi trance cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente. Entonces me aterré, sin embargo, no se movió. En un segundo todo se volvió negro y caí al suelo estrepitosamente.

Entonces varias secuencias de vídeo pasaron rápidamente por mi mente; la primera me sorprendió, mostraba a una chica de unos 12 años sentada tranquilamente bajo un árbol en lo que parecía un parque. Tenía el pelo muy corto por atrás, por delante su flequillo es irregular, acabando algunas partes en puntas y otras rectas, más dos mechones más largos que el resto del pelo que sobresalían a los dos lados de su cara, rizados, de forma que casi parecían dos pequeñas trenzas. El color de su pelo era de un azul apagado, al que se le sumaban unos ojos grandes, pero que expresaban tristeza, por lo que su tono avellana se había apagado también. Me recordaba increíblemente a _él._

De repente la chica desconocida levanta la mirada para mirarme, pero está alegre, ¿por qué..?

\- ¡Onii-chan! -¿Cómo? ¿Me acaba de llamar a mí hermanito?- ¡Por fin llegas!

\- Lo siento, tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes... -Esa voz no era la mía, pero la reconocería en cualquier parte- Pero ya está todo hecho, bueno, ¿vamos ya a ese lugar secreto?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Tengo un montón de cosas nuevas!- Ahora sus ojos desprendían un brillo de esperanza- Pero tienes que guardar el secreto, ¿eh? ¡Y no admito quejas!

\- Jaja, de acuerdo, lo guardaré bien, pero vamos ya, que estoy un poco cansado... -Un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la chica- Ve tú delante, yo te sigo.

\- ¡OK, no tardes!"- Y dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a la nada.

Ahora me viene la siguiente imagen. Todo está oscuro hasta que se empieza a aclarar, dejando ver la sala de espera de un hospital, donde se puede ver a dos personas aparte de mí. Había una mujer, parecía joven; su pelo era corto hasta encima de los hombros de un color azul alegre, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. A su lado había un hombre, más o menos de su edad, intentando consolarla inútilmente, de pelo corto y revuelto de color azul marino, por lo visto él no había llorado tanto como la mujer a su lado, ya que sus ojos marrones se encontraban intactos...

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?_


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8: Horror (parte 2)

Light's POV

De nuevo me centro en la escena ante mí; ahora una persona más estaba con ellos. A juzgar por su apariencia es el doctor...

\- Su hija ha sufrido una contusión leve en el cráneo, no tienen por qué preocuparse. El único efecto secundario es que tal vez sufra trastornos de personalidad, si algo así pasa, llamen a un hospital enseguida. En cuanto a su hijo, sólo ha quedado en un susto, pero gracias a las pruebas médicas hemos descubierto algo más... Digamos que su frecuencia cardíaca no es la adecuada. Puede ser sólo una hipótesis, pero podría derivar a réplicas de infarto o desmayos.

\- ¿Ves?, te dije que no pasaría nada... - Le susurraba el hombre a la mujer.

\- ¡Iria!- Decía -mejor dicho suplicaba- la mujer- ¿Entonces está bien?

\- Sí, todo está en orden. Sólo les recomiendo que repose todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

 _Nadie preguntó por mí... -_ Otra vez esa voz... _\- Yo fui el único culpable de su accidente..._

-Cada vez se oía más alto- _¿Por qué? -_ Nathan.. _.- No les importo. Lo sé. Lo sé desde que ella nació, pero no es ella la culpable. -_ ¿Esto es un recuerdo?- _Soy yo. -_ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, la visión desapareció, dando lugar a otra.

Me encontraba en una casa que no había visto nunca, más concretamente en la habitación de alguien; tenía las paredes de un color azul claro muy bonito. El suelo era negro como la noche, contrastaba con los muebles de madera sin pintar. Lo siguiente me destrozó por completo.

A la habitación entró el hombre de antes, arrastrando consigo a Nathan del pelo con fuerza.

\- ¡Para! ¡Duele…! - Gritaba mientras se agarraba una parte del pelo, tirando hacia sí mismo, intentando aliviar parte del dolor-

\- ¡Cierra el pico inútil..! - Dicho esto le lanzó bruscamente contra la pared de la habitación, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos inconscientemente.

\- Por favor... -Suplicaba- Basta ya... No puedo más... -Sus quejidos fueron callados por un fuerte golpe en el estómago, cambiando su expresión de tristeza a una de dolor-

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ELLA HA MUERTO POR TU CULPA! -Los golpes seguían uno detrás de otro, hasta llegar al punto de que el chico enfrente de mí empezó a sangrar. _Todo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada-_ ¡Sólo sirves para venderte en la calle, puta barata!

\- Por favor... Papá... -Aquello me descolocó por completo. ¿¡Su padre!? En cierta forma no me extrañaba, por el parecido, pero... Esto es demasiado... Además, ¿quién ha muerto? Cada vez entiendo menos... - Por favor... Por favor... Por favor... - Repetía llorando, intentando aguantar los golpes. _Me partía el corazón verle así._

La imagen comenzó a volverse cada vez más oscura, hasta el punto de desaparecer, dando lugar a otra imagen más. Esta vez se podía ver a un niño de unos 8 años más o menos, sentado en la esquina de un callejón sucio y oscuro, abrazándose las piernas con una mano y secándose las lágrimas con la otra.

 _¿Por qué…?_

A unos pocos metros venía un hombre, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, sosteniendo con la mano derecha lo que parecían ser unos documentos manchados de algún líquido –alcohol, probablemente-, con un aspecto de no estar muy sobrio.

Me quedé helada pensando en lo que podría suceder a continuación, mientras observaba cómo se acercaba peligrosamente al pequeño…

 _¡NO! ¡Esto no…!_

\- ¿Hmm…? Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Siseaba el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Te has perdido?

\- Sí… Mis padres me dejaron aquí y no han vuelto… –Susurraba-

\- Ya veo –Su voz sonaba divertida- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si jugamos a algo?

 _¡Dime que esto nunca ocurrió…!_

A partir de este punto no recuerdo nada más. Según lo que me dijo Arlette, me habían encontrado tirada en un callejón del barrio de tiendas al norte del hospital.

Nada de lo que me contó tenía el menor sentido; yo me desmayé en el parque de la torre de metal después de ver a aquel chico con alas. Hasta ahí todo bien en cuanto a mis recuerdos, pero me acordé de lo que vi mientras me encontraba inconsciente...

No quería recordar nada de aquello durante más tiempo, por eso ahora estoy en el baño de mujeres del hospital intentando aclarar mis pensamientos.

 _Ni idea de qué hacer..._


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9: Horror (parte 3)

Dark's POV

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

- **¡Genial! ¡Otro estúpido caso sin sentido de intento de suicidio...! ¿¡Cuántas veces os he dicho que no coloquéis las cintas ni delimitéis la jodida figura de alguien QUE NO ESTÁ MUERTO?!** -le grité a mi asistente Sly- **¡Mueve tu estúpido culo y tráeme a los encargados de la escena del puto incidente! ¡YA!**

\- Pero... -intentó replicar mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus blancos mechones. Sus ojos azul cielo sin ninguna clase de brillo en ellos me gritaban insultos que su garganta contenía- Te recuerdo que tú tampoco has aportado nada...

\- **¡Me da igual!** -le volví a gritar mientras mordía un mechón de mi larguísimo pelo para contener mi ira- **Argh... Mira, tú solo tráemelos, ¿sí?** -le pedí más educadamente sin dejar de morderme el pelo en otro de mis ataques de crisis.

\- ¿Y la palabra mágica...? -vale, esta vez me estaba vacilando. Y a mí nadie, repito, NADIE me vacila.

\- **¡Tu puta madre! ¡Deja ya de hacer el subnormal!**

\- Jeje... Está bien, tranquilízate Dark... -me dijo tranquilamente mientras salía por la puerta-

\- **Pedazo de...** -me quedé sola maldiciendo por lo bajo a la panda de subnormales a la que tenía que dirigir con sólo 17 años- **Uff... Mejor reviso los datos de ese chico antes de estrangular a alguien...**

¡DAAAAARK! -gritó alguien desde el pasillo de entrada a la oficina- ¡Ta-dá...! ¡Adivina quién ha vuelto!~ -NO. NO. ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Ha vuelto Arthur...!- Tehehe~ Uhmm... ¿Y esa cara?

\- **Tú...** -mi cara se podía comparar con la que pone una persona cuando pisa algo asqueroso y se da cuenta de que lo que ha pisado es una mierda. Esa era mi cara en ese jodido momento- **¡TÚ...! ¡Largo, desaparece! ¡No te quiero ver ni en pintura!** -grité desesperada-

\- Bueno, bueno relájate que tampoco haces mucho en el curro, ¿eh? -A pesar de que él sólo tenía 15 años y su apariencia de gótico no pudiera llegar a más, me ponía de los nervios- En fin~. Vengo a darte nueva información del nuevo~ -canturreó-.

\- **¿No eres un poco animado para ser emo?**

\- Gajes del oficio, supongo.

\- **Ya. ¿Sabes? Hace unos 2 minutos Sly me ha puesto de los nervios y ahora aparecéis tú y tu pelo chamuscado por mi oficina. ¿¡Se puede saber qué os he hecho yo, panda de petardos!?**

\- ¿Ehmm? -murmuró mientras se revisaba las uñas- ¡Anda mira, una vaca que habla...!

- **...** -A tomar por culo. Literalmente; ni corta ni perezosa lo tiré por la ventana de mi oficina- **¡Y NO VUELVAS A APARECER POR AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!** -Hijo de... Sabía lo que me molestaba que me llamaran así... ¡No es mi culpa haber desarrollado más que las demás chicas!

Y así eran todos los días en MI comisaría. Todos los días alguien se equivocaba. Todos los días YO tenía que resolverlo. ¡Y TODOS LOS PUTOS DÍAS VOLVÍA ESE LOCO DE BUSCAR INFORMACIÓN! ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme mi padre a cargo de esto sin ser si quiera mayor de edad…? ¡Y con unos críos!

\- **Ahora sí** -me dije a mí misma-, **ahora sí que sí** -me senté en la silla y comencé a revisar los archivos del nuevo caso-.

10 minutos después no podía creerme nada de lo que había escrito en aquellos papeles.

 _ **¿Cómo le pueden pasar tantas cosas a la misma persona...?**_

Allí figuraban los datos del chico desde los 5 a los 14 años, incluyendo los 7 meses que llevaba internado en la parte-manicomio del hospital. En los datos más recientes que Arthur me había traído -está bien, puede que no sea TAN inútil- también figuraba una tal Light Blink como testigo de lo ocurrido. Al lado de la información aparecía una foto de ambos por separado.

En la primera figuraba un... ¿chico? Sí, por el nombre debía serlo aunque no lo aparentaba... En fin, tenía el pelo de un tono azul apagado y un mechón de su flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo. También poseía ojos de color avellana y sus rasgos faciales -ignorando los golpes y cortes- eran bastante femeninos -Probablemente él y Arthur se habrían llevado bien-.

En la segunda foto aparecía una chica de pelo rosa pálido, -ligeramente más largo por delante que por detrás- con pecas que cubrían sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran... ¡eran clavados a los de Sly! Eran del mismo color azul claro y no tenían brillo.

 _ **Igual de muertos...**_

Eché un vistazo a sus perfiles; uno con depresión severa y otra en silla de ruedas.

 _ **Vaya parejita me ha tocado...**_

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10: Encuentro

Dark's POV

Después de repasar mentalmente lo ocurrido hace un par de minutos en la comisaría me dirigí al Hospital Inazuma a echar un vistazo personalmente. O eso hubiera hecho si no me hubiera tropezado y caído de cabeza en un plato de comida de gato.

 _¿¡QUIÉN COJONES PONE UN PLATO DE PIENSO EN MITAD DE LA CALLE!?_

Es por eso que ahora estoy en el baño de mujeres del hospital intentando quitarme la comida de gato de encima. Increíblemente no me di cuenta de que a mi lado está... ¿Light?

\- **¿Hmm? Oye, ¿no te llamarás por casualidad Light Blink?**

\- _Sí, soy yo, ¿por?_ -está horrible; tiene ojeras bajo ambos ojos y el pelo medio mojado por el agua... Dolor de cabeza, supongo-

\- **Bien, quería hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido el 30 de marzo, ¿vale?**

\- _... Está bien._

 _-_ **¡Bien! Antes será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar más apropiado** -digo al darme cuenta de que seguíamos en los baños del hospital-.

 _\- Vale... *Y yo que quería olvidar todo eso...* Y por cierto, ¿tú quién eres?_

- **Me llamo Dark Rider, del departamento de policía del norte de Tokio -me presento enseñándole la placa que lo demostraba** -.

 _\- De acuerdo, ¿y dónde quieres que hablemos?_

\- **¿Qué te parece en la habitación 202?**

\- _¡¿Qué?! P-Pero allí está-_

 _-_ **Lo sé** -le corto antes de que pueda hablar-. **Precisamente es por eso por lo que quiero que hablemos allí; quiero hacerle algunas preguntas a él también.**

\- _No creo que vaya a hablar mucho, pero allá tú..._

En unos pocos minutos llegamos al pasillo que daba a la habitación, conmigo llevando a Light estrepitosamente -por no decir que conducía como el culo- por el pasillo.

Abrí la puerta y vi al chico por fin en persona. La verdad es que parecía que ni siquiera se ocupaban de él... En fin, al final una se acostumbra a ver cosas así.

 _Qué horror._

Nada más dar un solo paso el chico se alarmó y se refugió en una esquina de la habitación -como si eso aliviara algo más-.

\- **Ehmm... Nathan Swift, ¿cierto?**

\- ...

 _\- Déjame a mí -_ me dice mientras se acerca a él -. _Oye... Mira, sé que es difícil, pero Dark_ -mientras me señala- _está aquí para hacernos unas preguntas, ¿vale? Y... Esto..._

-murmura mientras se sonroja- _Me quedaré contigo si quieres._

\- ... -Sigue sin decir nada, pero podría jurar que se acababa de sonrojar un poco

\- **Bien, me tomaré eso como un sí... A ver, empecemos. Light, la primera pregunta es para ti.**

 _\- Adelante._

 **\- ¿Viste algo extraño el 30 de marzo? Bueno, además de... eso.**

 _\- No fue exactamente el 30, pero unos días después alguien me inutilizó las piernas y por eso estoy ahora así. Aún espero a que mis padres envíen el dinero de la operación..._

\- **¿Le viste la cara a esa persona?**

 _\- No, fue todo demasiado rápido y en esos momentos aún estaba muy asustada por todo lo que pasó._

 **\- Bien... Eso no me ayuda en nada -** suspiro- **. Bueno, volveré mañana a preguntarte, ¿de acuerdo?**

 _Ahora le toca a él... A ver qué podemos sacar de aquí._


End file.
